


Day 5 - Lingerie

by eloquentmydear



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bottom Robert Sugden, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Foreplay, Hotel Sex, Husbands, Just Married, Lingerie, M/M, Referenced - Freeform, Self-Esteem Issues, Suit Kink, They don't actually get to the sex, Top Aaron, Top Aaron Dingle, Wedding Night, barely, bottom robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentmydear/pseuds/eloquentmydear
Summary: Written for Kinktober. Wedding night 2.0. Robert offers Aaron something new.





	Day 5 - Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Set after their second wedding when they get to their hotel. Robert's in feminine lingerie. Nobody else was gonna do it so I went there. I've also given up on the 2018 Kinktober schedule - I'm doing whatever I feel like each day.

As soon as they’d chucked their bags down, Aaron was shoving Robert against their room’s door to close it and kiss him at the same time. It clicked closed as he pressed his full weight against him, snogged a moan out of him, and he was already starting to get hard, buzzing from the adrenaline of the whole insane day. They were finally, legally, husbands. Everybody in the world could look at them now and see their promise to be each other’s by law. It had all been such a perfect celebration of their love, of how far they’d come. And there was no better way to finish it off than by burying his cock inside his husband and making love to him the whole night through. Or at least for however long it took for them to get sore.

“Mmfph,” Robert grunted against Aaron’s mouth, trying to move his lips, pushing at his arm a little, and Aaron pulled his face away.

“What?” If Robert was about to whine about them ruining their suits, he was ready to rip the buttons off right there.

“Hang on,” the blonde said with a grin, as if that explained anything, and grabbed his luggage bag, ducking out of Aaron’s hold to run to the bathroom. He pulled the door closed, but not on its latch, and Aaron was left standing by the door utterly confused.

He walked towards the bed to sit on the side, kicking his shoes off. “What are you doing, Robert? Sorry, _husband_ ,” he rolled his eyes. Even on their wedding day, Robert had to be dramatic and difficult.

“Just give me a minute!” Robert called back, and Aaron was ready to drag him out by his hair.

“You know that doesn’t actually tell me anything, right?”

Robert laughed. “I might have got you a bit of a present. Well, it’s a shared present.”

Aaron frowned, trying to imagine what ridiculous stunt Robert was trying to pull off. He didn’t think even Robert Sugden – sorry, Robert Sugden- _Dingle_ – would actually tie a decorative bow around his cock.

“Right. Well, while you enjoy your present in there, I’m gonna take my suit off without you, so,” he threatened, starting on the buttons of his waistcoat, and Robert’s head popped around the door, looking thoroughly pouty.

“Don’t you dare.” He was barely peeking round at all, but Aaron reckoned a bit too much of his neck was showing for him to still be in his suit. “I’m nearly ready now anyway,” he disappeared again.

“Are you stripping in there? ‘Cause you could’ve done that out here, I have _seen it before_. Less than twenty-four hours ago, actually, which everyone in the pub heard, by the—”

He stopped mid-sentence as Robert slid out of the bathroom, looking unsure of himself – which he often was, a lot more than most people knew of. But not Aaron. He’d always been able to see right through Robert’s false self-esteem. He’d always seen the real him, and maybe that’s why Robert had been so stuck to him back then. And for the four years since.

“Well?” He asked, crossing his arms defensively over his chest, “Have I made a giant fool of myself, or?”

Aaron was still eyeing him up and down in shock. The ridiculous git had actually gone and bought _lingerie_. And not cheap joke stuff either, by how it fit him. Plain translucent stockings ran all the way up to his thighs, held by garter straps which attached to a lacy garter belt around his waist. There was a matching pair of lacy briefs on him. It was all white, the belt and underwear with delicate floral patterns sewn in, bridal. It was obviously another one of these traditional things Robert had got into his head and run with.

It should have been comical, funny, laughable, even. But he didn’t laugh. Because something he’d never even considered seeing was suddenly in the flesh in front of him, and he supposed it was because it was his endearing _husband_ trying to be sexy, sex _ier_ , but something was… Stupidly, embarrassingly hot about it.

He was still sat there, gawping like a fish out of water, when he saw Robert shut down.

“It was only supposed to be a joke,” Robert tried weakly, gulping, and Aaron wanted to say something, but his brain was still in his cock and he couldn’t find the right words before his husband was turning away, hurt. “I knew it was a terrible idea, I-I’m sorry, Aaron, I’ve ruined—”

Before he could finish, Aaron was licking his lips and on his feet, pulling Robert tightly to his body with one hand on his spine and the other on the back of his head, kissing him hard. Robert was all tense underneath him, unsure, but he softened quickly, bringing his hands to cup Aaron’s face.

“You didn’t ruin anything,” the brunette said, voice gruff with arousal, and Robert studied his face carefully. He gave up on trying to be articulate. “You look fucking fit in that.” The blonde laughed at that, and he was so glad to see the fear leaving his face. “I wanna fuck you in these,” he put a hand on the top seam of one of the stockings.

“I can tell,” Robert quirked his eyebrows, biting his lip coyly, and Aaron guessed he was referring to the hard-on that was currently pressed up against one of Robert’s legs. “You actually like it?” He almost-whispered, like he needed to check, and Aaron shook his head in disbelief, smiling lightly.

“No, I’m just pretending,” he said, sarcasm clear, and Robert rolled his eyes. “’Course I do. Now come on,” he gestured towards the bed, walking backwards, “I had a promise about getting me out of this suit – haven’t you made me wait enough?”


End file.
